Espinoza
|image = |aka =The Captain |gender =Male |location =Nuevo Paraiso |affiliations =Agustin Allende Vincente de Santa Federales |birth =1861 |status =Deceased |death =1911 (Aged 50) |weapon = Double-action Revolver Henry Repeater |voice actor = David Anzuelo }} Capitan Espinoza is a Supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Espinoza is a Captain in the Mexican Army headed by Colonel Allende, and is often seen leading attacks against rebels. Unlike Allende and De Santa, Espinoza truly believes that he is helping Mexico by killing the rebels, thinking that they would destroy the country if they seized power. Although he is a lot more honorable and courageous than De Santa and Allende, he is also as cruel and brutal as the two of them, often commanding massacres of rebel soldiers who had already surrendered, including women. Interactions Captain Espinoza has a role in several of De Santa's missions, leading attacks against rebel forces. He and Vincente de Santa seem to have a very hostile rivalry throughout the game, constantly insulting and belittling each other and each viewing themselves as Allende's true right-hand man. At one point, John Marston says to De Santa, "Isn't he the same rank as you?", as both of the men have the same title and thus presumably rank. De Santa quickly snaps back and says that Espinoza is merely a "dog they release from time to time" and he (De Santa) runs the show. In contrast, Espinoza refers to De Santa as serving the purpose of a "maid he (Allende) cannot fuck." Espinoza also says that de Santa fights like a little girl. It is unknown which one, if either, truly serves as Allende's right-hand man. Espinoza is later killed in Alcalde's house in Chuparosa in the mission "Cowards Die Many Times". Abraham Reyes and his rebels rescue John Marston after his betrayal by Captain De Santa, wipe out the Mexican soldiers in Chuparosa, and Marston kills Espinoza. Mission Appearances * "The Demon Drink" * "Empty Promises" * "Mexican Caesar" * "Cowards Die Many Times" Trivia *He is one of two characters in Red Dead Redemption to always wear an eyepatch, the other being Harry Dobbing. Marston also has an eye patch when wearing the pre-order Deadly Assassin Outfit. *Despite the fact De Santa says Espinoza does not lead anything and he is the one who's in charge in the mission "Empty Promises", Espinoza is always in the front line of the attack while De Santa stays out of trouble. To support this, if the player moves too far from the army, among the lines Espinoza will say "What are you doing, I am leading the attack." *Despite supporting Allende's methods and being as brutal and cruel as De Santa and Allende, Espinoza seems to be a lot more honourable and brave than both of them. De Santa and Allende both seem to be cowards, rarely appearing in battle while Espinoza frequently leads charges in battle. Espinoza actually fights Marston with his men, even when he knows he will die, while De Santa escapes to avoid getting killed. *He one of only a few characters in the game who's first name is never revealed (the others being Irish, Mr. and Mrs. Fortuna, Mrs. Ditkiss, Mrs. Bush, and various other unnamed characters.) He is however the most significant character whose last name is revealed but not his first name. *The death of Espinoza was the first great defeat to the Mexican Army resulting in the loss of the one of the commanders of the army. *The word Espinoza comes from the Spanish word "Espina" translated as thorn or spike. The term "Espinoza" is a wrong spelled word, the correct word is "espinosa" with an "s" instead of the "z" and literally means, full of thorns or protected by thorns, like a rose. *Espinoza seems to hold genuine respect for John Marston due to their both being professional gunmen and men of battle. They also seem to share general thoughts on issues such as Vincente de Santa's cowardice and sexuality. Despite this, he threatens Marston toward the end of his career several times when he steps out of line, reminding him that he is to be executed if he betrays the army. When busting into his room and engaging him in his final mission before his death, Espinoza will remark angrily "I knew you were a traitor!", implying that he never really cared for John at all. *Can be killed at the end of "Mexican Caesar." After you finish the mission, you can hop back on the gun and shoot him Gallery File:Espinoza.png File:Rdr_demon_drink28.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink30.jpg es:Capitán_Espinoza Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters